


Soup.

by Party_City_Worms



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, linked universe (fandom)
Genre: Cannibalism, Hes trying his best, Hyrule is socially inept, Legend is concerned about his friend, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), This is the ORIGINAL uncanny hyrule fanfic idea., poor communication skills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Party_City_Worms/pseuds/Party_City_Worms
Summary: Hyrule doesn't feel like he belongs anywhere. He thought maybe he'd belong with them, and yet...He wants to, though.
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	Soup.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my other uncanny hyrule fic, you're sure to probably like this one, too! The concept for this one sparked the au in the first place, so I hipe you enjoy.

___  
Hyrule felt out of place.

He had never had a 'place' before. He lived alone, in a cave, in the wilderness.

The Links were his first real long-term interaction with others. He'd stopped at towns before, for short amounts of time, but he never stayed long. He didn't want to attract monsters, after all.

When he met the others, he felt like he fit in. He felt that he belonged. They were considered 'heros', they considered him one too.

But with each and every passing day, it was brought to his attention that he didn't fit in at all.

___  
The first time it had happened, it didn't seem that bad. 

They had all only just met, really, and he was still uneasy. He didn't feel comfortable around others, let alone what seemed like a tenth of his own world's population.

When time came for everyone to eat, he stared in awe and dismay as the food was prepared. There was so much of it, it looked like it would be enough to feed him for years to come, but by the end of the meal, there was none left.

He hadn't had any, of course, he had eaten a bit earlier that day. Wild, trying to be nice, offered him what little was left upon realizing that Hyrule hadn't gotten any. 

Hyrule tentatively accepted, if only because they said they'd have to throw the rest away since they had no way to store it yet.

But putting it up to his mouth, he cringed, it tasted of poison and he was sure that any more of it would kill him. 

He thought for certain that it was some sort of trap, that someone had poisoned the food, but no one else seemed bothered, and nothing bad happened afterwards.

He asked Legend about it, and Legend responded with an amused 'you're probably allergic to something that was in it. It's normal.'

He accepted the answer, but found that the same problem persisted with almost anything that was cooked.

He was just allergic, that's all. And that's normal.

___  
When it had happened for the second time, Hyrule had been more comfortable with everyone.

The others, for the most part, also had or had once had the triforce. Just like he did.

Maybe they would understand him, then. What he went through.

Four had asked to see someone's triforce, needing it for some sort of observations journal he was making. 

Knowing that the monsters wouldn't find him here, Hyrule nearly leaped at the offer. The others still seemed... unsure... of him, but he wanted them to know he could be vulnerable with them, and what better way to do it then to show them the triforce on his hand? He went to unwrap it.

Twi had been closest, though, and held up his hand. It was... different, than his triforce. 

"It's... golden."

Twi gave him a strange look. "It always has been. Is yours.... not?"

"Of.... of course it's golden," Hyrule said, slowly giving up on unwrapping his hand. 

Twi's triforce was only one piece of it, but he hadn't brought that up, because he had only noticed once the others had shown their as well.

All were nearly identical golden triangles.

And that... wasn't normal.

___  
By the fourth or fifth time, maybe even the seventh or eighth, he didn't really know how to count, Hyrule felt completely alienated. 

Each time, each and every time that the others all had something in common, he stood out. At this point, even the small and insignificant trait of hair color made him feel as though something was wrong with him.

That afternoon, he had heard Twilight talking to Warriors. 

"He just doesn't really behave like any sort of animal I've met, let alone any sort of person. He's more... monster-like, really."

Was that how they saw him? Like a monster?

His spirit was crushed, a monster? He... he wasn't a monster. Monsters were heartless, they were what made him afraid of every little misstep. 

He didn't... he didn't want to be compared to that.

___  
"Hey, Hyrule. You alright?" 

Hyrule looked up, meeting Legend's concerned gaze. "...N... not really."

Legend grimaced. "Er... Do you wanna talk about it?" 

Hope sparked in Hyrule's chest. "Yeah! I... that would be nice."

___  
Hyrule had borrowed a cooking pot from Wild, and started a small fire with his magic to boil bones to make a broth. 

Legend sat across from Hyrule on the ground, watching as he proudly placed the bones inside. 

"Are you... going to season it?"

"Hm? What's that?"

"Nevermind, forget I asked."

"Okay!" Hyrule chirped, humming to himself. It was nice to be away from the others, who always seemed to be judging him. And he was eager to impress Legend with the broth.

Out of all of the Links, Hyrule felt as though Legend understood him the best. He was the hero before him. He was the hero. He was everything Hyrule wished he could be, aside from maybe the hostile exterior. 

He was a real hero.

"So, Hyrule... What's been bothering you?" Legend asked, frowning.

"I heard Twilight say I act like a monster." 

"O-oh." Legend's voice dropped, as though he was trying to hide something from him, but he would never. "That... really sucks, I'm sorry dude."

"I just... I've never really been around other Hylians before, how..." His voice felt scratchy, tears welling in his eyes. "How come everything I do is wrong? I..."

Legend stood up and sat back down next to Hyrule, slinging his arm across his shoulder. "Hey, you aren't a monster. Most people don't like it when things are different then them, it scares them."

Hyrule sniffled. "I... I just want... I just want everyone to like me..."

"Hey, it's okay. You're a great person, they'll warm up to you. Just... give it time."

"Th...thanks Legend." Hyrule gave a small smile, wiping away a tear.

"It's no problem."

Hyrule thought for a moment as Legend shifted next to him, trying to think of a way to show Legend how much this meant to him.

"Uhm, I'm pretty sure I've eaten your body before."


End file.
